Retribution
by GalFromMars
Summary: Heath has made his way back to Alexandria but he's not alone. He found Nikita, who had barely escaped from Negan and is desperate to get revenge against him. Will she recover enough to help Rick and Daryl get revenge or will she be too impulsive to take matters into her own hands? (Daryl/ OC ) S7
1. Prologue

**RETRIBUTION**

 _ **Synopsis: Heath is alive and back at Alexandria, but on his way back he found someone - Nikita, who has just recently escaped from Negan. She wants the same thing as Rick and Maggie - to take down Negan once and for all. She wants revenge.**_

 **I've had this idea for a while, especially a fan fiction involving Heath returning. This is eventual Daryl/OC. It is quite dark (obviously) and a slow burn romance. This is set during season 7 - timelines will become very clear in next few chapters.**

 **The prologue is quite slow but the next few will introduce Alexandria and we will see more of Nikita's story come to play.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _"Kill me instead..." She begged, fighting to get free from the Saviour who had a tight grip on her arms. "Please...please don't do this - please!"_

 _He took a few steps towards her and readjusted his bat so that it was right in her eye line. "All the beggin' in the world will change nothing... You and your friends screwed me the fuck over and I will_ _ **not**_ _stand for that!" She swallowed shakily, shaking her head furiously. "I get it! It's hard for you, sweetheart - but rules are rules!"_

Nikita opened her eyes and exhaled shakily, fighting against every bone in her body which just wanted to collapse. Her breathing was shallow and small dots started to appear in her vision. All she could see was brown and green, which was ironic. She always loved nature - before and after the event. But now, it seemed she was going to die surrounded by it. She knew that was the case, she wouldn't go back there. No way in hell. She flinched as she adjusted slightly, her hand still applying pressure to the wound. In an ideal world she would have hit him and killed him - but even though she tried and got away, she wouldn't be away from him for long. He was coming for her - that much was clear. It was the last thing he told her before stabbing her.

Nikita closed her eyes for a moment, envisioning a piano. The sound of the keys and a melody from what seemed so long ago. She would give anything to go back to normal life. A life where the dead wasn't the only thing she had to fear and where she wasn't well and truly alone. She frowned, opening her eyes as she picked up the sound of footsteps, approaching from behind her and closed her eyes in frustration. There were only two options - It was either one of those things or one of Negan's men. Either way, she was going to die.

"Make it quick, you son-of-a-bitch." She said out loud, her brown eyes starting to water with the closeness of death. Strands of her brown hair tickled the side of her face, as she craned her neck to try and see which it was.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." A man's voice said, the footsteps getting closer to her. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps approach and a man entered her vision. He had long dreadlocks, several scratches on his face and wore clothes which looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks.

She shook her head as he crouched down. "You're gonna have to kill me before you take me back there." She quickly said, wincing at the pain on the side of her abdomen. She blinked back tears and glared at him with determination. "I'm not going back."

His eyes widened in concern at what she said, holding both hands up. "Okay...I don't wanna kill you or hurt you. Nothing like that - My name's Heath and I'm gonna help you." He noticed the way she was glaring at him and nodded slightly. "If you'll let me."

She sniggered lightly, regretting the action instantly due to the pain that radiated through her. "No... you're not."

He frowned, looking down at her blood covered wound on her abdomen. "Walker?" He asked, to which she frowned in confusion. "Y'know - _them._ "

Nikita shook her head. "I got stabbed - by the man you work for."

He sighed, kneeling down in front of her. "Lady-"

"-Nikita."

"Okay, Nikita - I don't work for anyone. I'm just trying to find my way back home to my friends..." He glanced down at the floor, inhaling sharply before looking back up at her. "Is he far? The person that did that?"

She looked around slightly. "On their way - They'll find me eventually." She eyed him cautiously, not wanting to trust her gut instinct that he was trustworthy. He seemed genuinely concerned and it _was_ rare that one of the Saviours would be working alone. Hell, from the time she was there _all_ of the Saviours were anything but kind. "Who are you?"

"Heath - I just said earl-"

"- **no.** Who _are_ you?"

He frowned, looking at her wound and then to the top of her head. "Did you hit your head or something?"

She smiled lightly, feeling reassured that Heath did not work for Negan. "I'm just having some trust issues."She motioned with her head to her wound. "As you can tell."

He glanced back towards the direction where he came from. "I've got a car on the road, you'd hear them if they were driving..." He paused for a second, deep in thought before nodding to himself. "Okay, listen - I know a place, a community - Alexandria. I had, _have_ friends there - they can help you and you can trust them."

Nikita took in the information with a pinch of salt, it was virtually impossible for her to trust whatever people told her, but there was something genuine about Heath. "Do they work for him? Do they work for Negan." It made her feel sick just saying his name after what he had done to her. Images of her friends...no, her family... quickly sprung to the front of her mind and she blinked rapidly.

"Knowing them - I doubt it. And besides - I leave nobody behind, not now." He stood up, extending a hand to help her up. She tentatively accepted, wincing in pain. "I can't leave you here, I got food in the car and I'm guessing we could be there in half hour." She groaned slightly in pain, feeling a wave of nausea rush over her. Heath hurried to her side and carefully placed an arm around her to guide her towards the car. "I ain't gonna hurt you - These people can help. They did the same for me... Tough sons of bitches but you need to be nowadays, right?" She grimaced slightly in pain and he paused for a second. "You okay?" She quickly nodded and started to walk again. "Your accent - you're, uh, British...Australian?"

"Trying to change the subject...smart..." She commented dryly, ignoring the dark dots that started to cloud her vision. "I'm from England." She admitted, carefully walking towards the road, catching a glimpse of a red 4 x4 car. She quickly froze, her blood running cold and eyes widening. "That yours?"

"It is now." He dryly replied and she let out a sigh of relief. "Lie down in the back, I've got food and weapons - just in case."

She exhaled shakily, glancing down the empty road half expecting to see the vans speeding by at any second. "Yeah...just in case."


	2. Chapter One

**RETRIBUTION**

 **Hey! Thanks to those that have followed, added to favourites and reviewed. I am really liking writing Walking Dead fan fiction and having been to a special scare maze themed around Walking Dead my inspiration is through the roof!**

 **If you're liking this please do drop a review or even if you have anything constructive to add.**

 **Enjoy chapter one which is mainly a flashback chapter - featuring the main man himself!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Nikita felt every muscle in her body tense up as she tried to minimise her breathing. There was a small gap in the cabinet and she could see shadows but couldn't match them up to the voices. She swallowed, wishing to god that they never came to this place. Finding supplies had been a brush of luck but in this new world, trouble was closely behind them. And now, it had caught up with them. She knew that Amy was hiding near the front entrance and that Kevin was towards the back entrance, but she had no idea if they were still safe. They were out of ammo and only had the blunt instrument of the gun to use in self defence._

 _"Negan - I think they're still here." A man's voice said suddenly and Nikita squinted seeing a tall blond man armed with a gun enter the room._

 _Followed by him was a taller man, with slicked back dark hair and a taunting presence. She had no doubt that this was their leader. "Did they leave any of the supplies? Because I want that shit and I want to find the motherfuckers that have used up most of that shit..." He glanced around the room and she froze as she felt his eyes fall upon the cabinet where she was hiding._

 _ **This is it...**_ _She numbly thought to herself. It was up to her to fight back and make as much of a distraction so that Amy and Kevin could make a run for it._

 _Negan smirked and held up a bat covered in barbed wire. "Dwight...open door number one! I feel like it's my birthday and I'll be fucked if I don't want a surprise!"_

 _She held her breath, readjusting her grip on the gun. His footsteps seemed to take forever and sounded five times louder than they were. By the time he was parallel with the cabinet doors he took no hesitation and quickly opened both of them, eyes widening in shock seeing her crouched there. She whipped the gun by his throat and kicked him backwards, hoping it would buy her enough time. She jumped out of the cabinet and glanced around when she felt a hand roughly grip her hair. She drove her elbow back several times until she made contact to make the man loosen his grip and without hesitation, she spun around and jabbed the man in the face, followed by kneeing him in the groin._

 _"What a show!" Negan said out loud, leaning back slightly with gleaming eyes._

 _Nikita grunted in surprise as Dwight quickly stood up and charged towards her. She quickly edged towards him and grabbed the gun which was tucked in by the front of his belt and held it up towards Negan. At once, everyone stopped movement and Negan's smile grew even more._

 _"Are you really gonna try and fucking shoot me? Cause, Darling, that would be a_ _ **big**_ _mistake." He warned, eyes darkening with the promise of his threat._

 _"Yep." Nikita coldly replied, taking the safety off and squeezing the trigger. Nothing happened and she inwardly swore at herself, feeling her blood run cold._

 _Negan stepped towards her and she swung the gun towards him but he was too quick for her, grabbing it off her and twisting her arm until she dropped it. She swung a jab towards him and it connected with the side of his face. He paused for a second, shaking his face lightly before grabbing the top of her shoulders and pushing her full force to the back wall._

 _Nikita gasped out loud feeling the air get knocked out of her. Negan narrowed his eyes and leaned in towards her, invading her personal space. "That was_ _ **not**_ _fucking cool! You were gonna shoot me - do you have any idea who the fuck I am?" His hand moved up to her neck and squeezed lightly to make her stop struggling. "Darling... I ought to kill you right now - but I'm not... Not until you tell me where the others are."_

 _"It's just me." She replied quickly and he immediately tighten the grip on her neck even more. She held both her hands up in surrender. "It's just me."_

 _"Now, I know you're fucking lying to me. There's two others - one blonde girl and one black man. Both a pair of lookers." Nikita gasped as two men entered the room, each dragging in Amy and Kevin who were both unconscious and covered in blood. He nodded his head towards them and darkly looked back at her, the smirk on his face never moving. "Just you?"_

 _"You were trailing us?"_

 _"Yep." His other hand moved the baseball bat to her left arm and she could feel the barbed wire stating to scratch her. She glanced down as he moved it away seeing several red lines just below her elbow. She gritted her teeth in response, not wanting to show him that she was in pain. "I want half your shit that you got now and I want half of whatever is at your base."_

 _"We don't have a base." She quickly said, truthfully. She glanced over at the unconscious bodies of her friends, well aware that she was the only one that could try and get them out of the situation. They didn't have the numbers or the weapons - they were completely outnumbered. "What we have is here and you can just take it - All of it. Okay?" She tried to calm her breathing down. "Just_ _ **please**_ _don't hurt them."_

 _Negan paused for a second, eyeing her cautiously which unnerved her even more. He looked over at Dwight and shook his head mockingly at him. "Do you think that just because you're a looker and got that sexy British accent that's making my balls tingle... That I'm gonna let you walk?" Nikita tried to edge away from him, but he readjusted his grip on her neck so that she would have to face him. "You knocked down two of men onto their motherfucking asses and tried to kill me. And your buddies there? Covered in blood and not a single fucking wound - Simon! Who did they kill?"_

 _"Four of ours." A man said from behind Nikita, she tried to turn to get a look at him but couldn't move under Negan's grip. "Jason, Scott, Joey and Trevor-"_

 _"-Fat Joey?"_

 _"Nah. He's still outside."_

 _"We all like Fat Joey." Negan told Nikita. "Your friends killed four of my men and you're going all fucking karate kid on me...And I'm supposed to let that shit slide?"_

 _She exhaled shakily, trying to ignore the loud sound of her rapid heartbeat echoing in her ears."It was self defence." She whispered, at a loss of what to say. "We got no weapons and...and you're all surrounding us and..."_

 _He nodded, clicking his tongue several times to silence her. "That's real cute sweetheart but I do not give a flying fuckity fuck! Your pals are coming with us and so are you! You break the rules, you kill my men and there are consequences. So, your pals have gotta man up, wake the fuck up and face them." He paused for a second, glancing down at her arm where trickles of blood were running down. "I am gonna enjoy breaking you. Because all this defiance shit and being such a stubborn ass? I'm gonna change that - we're gonna have some fun with this!"_

 _Before Nikita could even try to reply her knees connected with the floor roughly, as he quickly let go of her. She tried to scramble up to run towards the unconscious bodies but saw Dwight walking towards her with the empty gun in his hand. Before she could even try and move out of the way, she saw a quick flash and felt a sickening thunk towards the side of her head. Her world went dizzy as she found herself lying on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness..._


	3. Chapter Two

**RETRIBUTION**

 **Hey! Thanks to those that have followed, added to favourites and reviewed.**

 **If you're liking this please do drop a review or even if you have anything constructive to add.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Nikita opened her eyes as she felt her body stagger to the side. She frowned, looking up and seeing the smeared windows of the car, followed by Heath in the front seat turning around.

"Hey." He said cautiously. "You pretty much slept the whole way - I've left some food here for you." He motioned to the front seat where there were three food packets and a bottle of water. She glanced at them and nodded once. "I...should speak to everyone first while you stay here - they get super cautious with Y'know...new people."

She cleared her throat and slowly sat up, holding onto the headrest for support. Every part of her body ached. She looked out of the window and could see four people standing there. "They looked pissed."

He shrugged his shoulders. "More like cautious - just let me talk to them." He smiled reassuringly at her, before opening the car door and shutting it quietly behind him.

Nikita followed his movement as he walked around the edge of the car and paused by one of the men, within seconds he was hugging everybody around him. She frowned, leaning back on the seat and wincing silently in pain. Although the place seemed safe, she could never be certain - not anymore. She averted her eyes down to her clothes, which was covered in blood - mostly from those things, some was from her. She looked a right state and she knew it. Exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes hoping that they wouldn't be saviours. She opened them hearing footsteps grow closer and saw Heath open her door. She looked over at the man standing nearby him and he has a stern, suspicious look on his face.

"Here goes nothing..." She commented, taking his hand as he helped her out of the seat. She closed the door behind him and walked around to see everyone that was standing there. There was that man, a woman with dark hair, another man with what seemed to be a priests collar and a young teenager with a bandage over his eye.

Heath reassuringly rubbed her shoulder. "I'll let you do the talking." He told her, smiling at her lightly before stepping back.

"I'm Rick." The guy with the stern look said, crossing his arms. "This is Carl, Rosita and Father Gabriel. Do you know who we are?" She shook her head, looking at each person to put a name to the face.

"Nikita." She said hoarsely. "I don't know you."

"You're English?" Rosita asked, tilting her head up slightly and crossing her arms. She seemed to be figuring out whether or not to trust Nikita.

"Yeah."

Rick took a step forward and nodded his head at her. "Heath said that's a stab wound... Who did that?"

Nikita shuddered lightly, swallowing to try and get her words out. "Negan." She replied, bitterly saying his name. She felt her eyes start to water with emotion and blinked rapidly. "He, er, he leads a group of people-"

"-The Saviours." Carl said, finishing her sentence.

She took a step back, eyes widening in panic and looking at each on them. She quickly looked around at the surrounding area to see if she could see any of them there. "Oh my god... I need to get out of here - Is he here? Is he?!"

"No." Rick said calmly.

Heath tapped her should lightly making her jump. "Nikita...they killed some of ours." She exhaled shakily, blinking rapidly and turned to look back at them. "They're not on their side."

She crossed her arms, wincing in pain as she accidently brushed the wound on her stomach. "You working with them?"

"Trading - not that we want to-"

"-Apparently we don't get a choice. They say jump we're supposed to say how high." Rosita bitterly replied, smiling in disgust.

Nikita nodded in acknowledgment. "Are they here?" She asked tentatively and Rick shook his head in response, running a hand over his face.

"I need you to explain this...we- we can't trust you until we know you. Your situation, why you're here, why he didn't kill you." He told her sternly. "Where's your group?"

"Rick, I-" Heath started to say but Rick held his hand up to cut her off.

"I need _Nikita_ to explain it."

Father Gabriel glanced at the floor, hands folded in front of him. He shook his head lightly before looking up at Rick. "Maybe we can give the medical attention she needs and then she can tell us."

"She could be a spy!"

Nikita scoffed. "Do I **look** like a spy to you?"

Carl stepped forward. "Dad... We can trust her."

Rick turned around, shaking his head vigorously and looking at the floor, before turning back towards her. "No. I need her to tell us everything now - you need to tell me everything. We can't trust you before you do. After **everything** I am not taking any risks." He looked over at Heath. "We have every right to assume that she works for Negan - we need to be on the same page. Answer the questions and we can help you."

Nikita nodded slowly, starting to feel her hands shake and that horrible sick feeling return to her stomach. She had nowhere else to go and she did need the medical help. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay..." She breathed in deeply, clearing her throat. " I started with two other people - who I've been with for months: Amy and Kevin. We found a small food store and er... we were getting paranoid that we were being followed, so we decided to lay low there. After about an hour...we heard trucks and voices outside. I hid in the office whilst they hid by the entrance. As soon as they were in the office, I tried to fight back. Knocked down a few of them and took this guy's gun and tried to shoot Negan. But it wasn't loaded. Amy and Kevin killed some of his guys..." She paused for a second, tilting her head up and squinting her eyes shut.

"I know this is hard, take your time." Father Gabriel told her sympathetically.

"Then he took us. I woke up in this room and my hands were bound. They had this song - Easy Street - playing over and over again. There were screams and cries from the other rooms... I barely ate or drank anything, couldn't sleep and that's what he wanted. He said I was too defiant...That he'll have to break me."

Rosita moved forward slightly, a hint of sympathy was laced in her eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"Starved me, made me talk about my life back at home - my dreams, regrets...my, er, my family. He told me they were dead and that I shouldn't waste my time thinking that they were alive. He tried to break me in every way. I was beaten by some of the Saviours, Negan kept making me feel really small...He kept coming on to me, making me feel unsafe. He wouldn't stop until I was done."

Heath stepped forward so that he was level with Nikita and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to your friends?"

"He killed th-" She paused, inhaling deeply as her voice started to break. "He killed them. He had this _bat,_ named it Lucille - and er, he... he just kept hitting Kevin over and over again - made us kneel before hand and watch the whole thing... He then took Amy outside and told her to run. The moment she did, his men shot her and left her there to turn." She sniffed, wiping her face as she felt the tears start to run down. "That broke me but he wasn't convinced. He took me in their truck, drove out and threw an axe out the window - made me go out and get it. There were a ton of those things there, I have no idea how I survived that..."

Rick looked at her with a look of recognition. "I believe you." He told her firmly. "There is _no_ way you can make that up - I believe you."

"How'd you escape?" Rosita asked her.

"They left for a while and someone - I don't know who - placed a note under my door, with a key and a note which told me to go in ten minutes... So, I did. As I was trying to get out, I got caught by a bunch of them who was carrying in this guy - Daryl, they said his name was and he saw me trying to escape and punched a few of them - got me a window to go. I told him to come with me but he just yelled at me to run and don't stop running." She paused for a second to get her breath back and looked at them all. They all looked at her with confusion. "Do you know him?"

"He's one of ours - they took him." Carl explained. "What happened after?"

"I nearly got out, but Negan caught up to me and stabbed me to slow me down. I kneed him, punched him - did everything to get just ten seconds and ran and jumped out a window. Luckily, it was only one floor up but it hurt like shit. After that I did what Daryl told me to. When I couldn't run no more, I hid and that's... that's when Heath found me."

Rick walked towards her, his facial expressions had softened slightly - there was less hostility. "Negan isn't collecting for another week - you're safe here till then."

"I can't stay here." She quickly replied. Nikita knew they meant well, but she didn't want to be a burden or possibly anger Negan anymore.

"You can't stay out there." Rosita commented, raising an eyebrow. "And you're a fighter - we could use that."

"We don't trust you 100%-"

"-Feelings mutual." Nikita replied, making Rick smile ever so slightly. She could tell by the bags under his eyes that what had happened with them and Negan was severe.

"I know you're telling the truth because Negan made me do the same thing. You know Daryl - they took Daryl. They killed our friends and left them there - so even though we're not on the same page - I _understand._ " Rick explained to her.

"Thank you." She replied, looking around at everyone who was standing there. "All of you."

"We don't have any Doctors but we know the mandatory first aid - we can stitch you up, get you feeling better." Father Gabriel told her kindly.

"Just one last question-" Rick said, holding his hand up for silence. "How many walkers have you killed?"


	4. Chapter Three

**RETRIBUTION**

 **Hey! Thanks to those that have followed, added to favourites and reviewed.**

 **If you're liking this please do drop a review or even if you have anything constructive to add.**

 **This chapter has some Negan in it (Flashback time!) and over the next few chapters we'll see Nikita getting to know how Alexandria works and we'll get more of her flashbacks...**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _'We're on Easy Street. And it feels so sweet. 'Cause the world is 'bout a treat. When you're on-'_

 _Nikita opened her eyes suddenly, frowning at the loud song which she could hear. She felt a pulsing pain on the side of her head and all at once, she started to remember what had happened. The confrontation, the threats and Negan. She gingerly sat up taking in her surroundings. There was a small lamp in the corner which illuminated what looked like a cell. No windows and a presumably locked door. Placing a hand on the wall, Nikita slowly stood up feeling every part of her body ache. She suddenly jumped hearing a piercing scream over the music and her blood ran cold as she realised whose voice it was._

 _"Amy!" She shouted, rushing to the door and pounding repeatedly on it. "Amy! Stop it! Hey! Stop!" She slammed the door again and closed her eyes, feeling overwhelmed from the loud music and the sounds of them screaming...opening her eyes she realised that Kevin was screaming too. Which meant two things - they weren't far from her and that they were hurt. "Kevin! Amy! Fuck!" She took a few steps back, looking down at the floor and trying to steady her breath. She closed her eyes for a second, reminding herself of the situation she was in. She was alone, she was locked up and she was at a disadvantage - Nikita knew that she would have to remain level headed to get through this._

 _Nikita paused as the screams subsided and the music stopped, leaving her standing in the eerie silence. She walked back towards where she woke up and sat down on the floor, keeping her eyes on the door. Within a second, the sound of a key in the lock echoed through the room and the door slowly swung open._

 _"Are you away from the door?" A voice asked, which didn't sound like Negan._

 _She inhaled slowly, reminding herself to stay calm and aware of the situation. "I'm sitting down."_

 _There was the sound of a light thud and the door opened even further. A man with a moustache walked in and Negan was behind him, holding a tray of food. He smirked at her, setting it on the floor near the opposite corner and taking his bat from the other man._

 _Negan slowly walked over to her and crouched down so that he was level with her. "I brought you breakfast - no strings attached." He told her, with a wink._

 _Nikita looked at the tray and then at the open door. The temptation to run for it was overbearing, but it was impossible - she didn't know how many people there were or where she was. "Where's Amy and Kevin?" She paused waiting for an answer, but he just continued to smirk at her. "Are they alive?"_

 _"For now? Yes...Which is very fucking considerate of me." He looked over at the man by the door. "Simon - do you think that's considerate of me?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Exactly! It's very fucking considerate of me because they killed four of my men...and I am_ _ **not**_ _letting that shit slide."_

 _Nikita swallowed, trying to remain calm. She knew they were still alive, but it killed her to be so helpless. "You can just take everything we have - all our supplies. Okay? Just take it all and let us go. It's a misunderstanding-"_

 _He held his hand up, his eyes darkening and smile fading. "Did you not just hear me? Is it the accent?"_

 _"Then let them go and I'll stay - I'll take their place."_

 _Negan chuckled slowly, shaking his head once. "How about no? All three of you will stay the fuck where you are. They killed four of my fucking men but you-_ _ **You**_ _tried to kill_ _ **me**_ _..." He moved the bat nearer towards her and Nikita froze. "You took Dwight's gun and you aimed that fucker at me and tried to shoot me...You were gonna fucking_ _ **kill**_ _me. That shit seems impulsive - sound impulsive to you, Simon?"_

 _"Yup." Simon replied, lazily standing by the door with a nonchalant expression._

 _She exhaled shakily, trying desperately to remain calm and think of a way out of this. "I apologise - like I said, it's all just a misunderstanding."_

 _"Well, fuck me sideways! That's fucking cute, but it won't cut it... I gotta say, I_ _ **love**_ _that goddamn accent." Negan paused, licking his lips slightly. "I'm gonna ask you some questions."_

 _"Where is Amy and Kev-"_

 _"Do NOT interrupt me when I am fucking speaking!" He suddenly shouted at her and she jumped lightly. "You-" He pointed harshly at her, "-tried to fucking kill me...so I'm asking the questions... Understand?" Nikita nodded once, trying to look anywhere but at him. "Good girl... What did you do before this?"_

 _She frowned, wondering why he would ask her that out of all possible questions but then she realised. Amy or Kevin must have told them, so it may be a test to tell if she was telling the truth. "I started in Acting and singing, just local stuff and then I became a Personal Trainer."_

 _Negan started smirking at her again and let out a low chuckle. "What did you sing?"_

 _"Jazz."_

 _"You ever coach?"_

 _She exhaled shakily, not wanting to think of before. "I did a temp job as a PE Teacher for kids, but I preferred the gym."_

 _"_ _ **That**_ _is fucking hot...Man, I love Jazz - you love Jazz, Simon?"_

 _"Yup." Simon replied, in the same nonchalant manner._

 _"Man of many words." Negan commented dryly. "Gimme a minute alone with her." He told him and Simon turned around and stepped out the door, closing it slightly. "You see that? I say jump and my people? They'll say how fucking high... I provide for my people, I protect them and without me this place will turn to shit. Your ass pulled a gun out on me and tried to fucking kill me-"_

 _"-It wasn't loaded-"_

 _"-You pulled the trigger and that shit does NOT GO DOWN!" He shouted the last words at her, his voice contorting in anger. Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly grabbed her bicep and pulled her up, holding her squarely by the wall. Nikita tried to move slightly but he moved Lucille so that the edge was right by her neck. "If I tell you stand up, you fucking stand up. If I tell you to sing a little jazz for me and teach me how to do a press up, you better be fucking doing it. You are going to do that shit because it is a goddamn miracle that_ _ **you are still alive...**_ _Because you didn't kill me, you got some real lady nuts on you and you're resourceful." He moved the bat slightly closer to her neck and Nikita froze, not daring to move at all. "Atta girl... If that gun was loaded and you popped a fucking bullet in my head...you would have fucked over all the people I protect. It would be mayhem!" He quickly swung the bat towards the door and then back to her, stepping in slightly closer. "But your friends? See, they don't get the good end of the stick."_

 _Nikita inhaled shakily, blinking back tears. "I'll take their place...whatever it is you're doing to them, do it to me."_

 _"But you didn't kill anyone!" He replied in a sing song voice. "Which means you get to be broken, used and placed in an amazing position - and that's if you want me to fuck you. For your reference, I would fucking love to!" He paused for a second, taking in the look of disgust on Nikita's face before rubbing a hand over his face and slowly looking her up and down. "Like I said, you're fucking defiant - I can't have that... So, you're my special project!" He stepped away from her and moved the bat so that it was resting on his shoulders. "Eat up - you're gonna need your energy."_

 _"What for?"_

 _He stopped by the door and turned around to face her. "Cause shit's bout to happen real soon!"_

Nikita gasped, blinking rapidly and tentatively opening her eyes. She was aware of pain, radiating all over her body and a heavy feeling of drowsiness in the back of her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she winced in pain as the pain was extremely sharp by her ribs. Just as she was starting to feel confused about where she was, she remembered it all. Where she ended up.

"Hey!" Rosita said suddenly, walking towards her. "Calm down - you're safe." She held out a glass of water for her to take and Nikita shakily took it, slowly taking small sips. "D'you remember everything or did you hit your head too hard?"

She winced as she slowly tried to sit up. "No... I remember." She glanced down by her stomach and carefully lifted her top up, seeing that there was a bandage in place of where her wound was.

"We don't have a Doctor here but we know the basics - so we've the done the best we can." Rosita crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Nikita. "You really jumped out of a window?"

"Yeah... seemed like a good idea at the time-"

"-it still is." Rosita replied. She looked around the room for a second, before turning back to Nikita. "Rick wants to speak to you once you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

She scoffed. "No, you're not. You can barely sit up. Rest up, he'll speak to you soon."


End file.
